Fases de uma Relação Conturbada
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Passando por Fases estranhas de sua vida,você irá acompanhar de perto a evolução de algo tão imperceptível,porem existente em James Potter,o amor por Pois é,essa relação também é bastante complicada.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: **Fases de uma Relação Conturbada.

**Sinopse:** Ao total são 6 dolorosas e espaçosas fases da qual,o nosso herói James Potter,terá de passar para conseguir o que quer,mas não sabe que quer. Meio confuso? Pois é,essa relação também é complicada,mas não se preocupe,por que essa fic veio para lhe ajudar a entender o que se passa na cabeça de alguem no meio de um relacionamento desse tipo.

Passando pela a Implicancia,um tempo na fase Desafio,um estranho momento na Persguição,passando para a complicada Negação,depois não percebendo o Amadurecimento e então a Exaustão,você irá acompanhar de perto a evolução de algo tão imperceptível,porem existente,a pequena chama do Amor.

**Disclaimer:** Não meu filho,não peça dinheiro,esses personagens não são meus,e eu não moro num castelo,é a Jk que mora,aquela ingrata que nem para dividir o seu dinheiro com o mundo. Não,com o mundo não,só comigo já está ótimo.

**Fase 1: Implicancia**

**Por Nati Prongs.**

Como todos vocês já estão cansados de saber,nossa vida é cheia de fases e etapas que devemos superar para que tenhamos sucesso.

Quase tudo em nossa vida tem fases,como por exemplo a adolescencia,é uma fase onde nos descobrimos,onde conhecemos pessoas novas a torto e a direito,onde você se apaixonda,se decepciona,e também onde você faz os seus verdadeiros amigos,por que sabe que quando você chegar à idade adulta,já não poderá confiar em todos em que você conhece.

Mas não é dessa fase que estou tentano escrever aqui,estou tentando falar sobre as fases que um sentimento passa,ou você simplesmente acha que o amor nasce dentro de você e fica lá,instalado? As vezes ele é uma pequena chaminha dentro de seu coração,e você,como é bobo ou avoado demais,não percebe que ele existe.

Acho que vocês não entenderam,mas vou tentar mostrar isso com um personagem real,um garoto de 11 anos,chamado James Potter.

James é um tipico bruxo puro sangue,educado,carismatico,um pouco magro demais para sua idade,alto,de cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados,parecendo com que cada fio negro aponta para um lado,olhos travessos,castanhos esverdeados,sempre brilhando atrás de óculos de aros redondos e finos.Ele nasceu em um berço de ouro,como dizem,sempre fazendo brincadeiras em uma mansão situada no interior de Londres,sempre aprendendo truques com seus pais,e como também é filho unico,consequentemente,criado cheio de mimos e agrados.

Sua familia,os Potters,sempre teve uma posição social muito boa,se relacionando até com familias que não têm as mesmas idéias que eles,sendo assim,eles tinham uma peculiar "amizade" com os Blacks.Pode ser que os Srs Black e Potter se tratassem com hostilidade,porem era totalmente diferente à amizade que existia entre Sirius Black e James.

Se conheceram em um jantar de negócios,no qual eles não deveriam estar presentes,e sim no andar de cima apenas 5 anos de idade,os dois garotos conseguiram colocar fogo na peruca da coitada Sra Phantom,deixando todos muito alvoroçados para ajudar a pobre mulher,enquanto os dois garotos se rolavam de rir embaixo da mesa (para logo depois serem levados aos puxões de orelha até o andar de cima e ficarem de castigo).

Mas deixemos o passado,e voltemos ao ponto de onde partimos,onde James se encontra em uma cabine de trem,com os pés batendo no assoalhos do trem impacientemente,enquanto olha para a janela com bastante animação.Estava ansioso,finalmente estava engressando em Hogwarts.Já Sirius ao seu lado,estava jogado no banco,com o olhar entediado enquanto tenta tirar sujeiras de terra que havia embaixo de uma de suas unhas da mão,consequencia de um jogo de Quadribol do dia anterior.

O pequeno Black não estava tão animado quanto o amigo,por que odiava estudar,em casa conseguia fazer alguns "truques" para que sua professora particular não fosse lhe dar aula,e via que em Hogwarts não conseguiria contornar as terriveis aulas,e já cansado de ficar vendo a cara de babaca que seu fiel amigo fazia enquanto olhava pela a janela,propos que andassem pelo o trem,quem sabe não achavam alguma diversão?

Porem,o que James não sabia,que esse pequeno passeio iria marcar a sua vida escolar permanentemente,por que ele não contava que enquanto andava pelo o corredor,olhando sem nenhum pudor para dentro das cabines,um franzina menina esbarrasse nele enquanto saia de uma das cabines,caindo em cima dele,e o derrubando no assoalho da locomotiva,e enchendo sua vista com alguma coisa vivamente vermelha.

Para James,aquilo era o cumulo,odiava que as pessoas o derrubassem,para ele a maior vergonha era levar um tombo em publico,ele poderia passar qualquer tipo de situação constrangedora,como por exemplo sua mãe lhe dando o adeus na plataforma da King Cross,enquanto chorava abundatemente,o deixando vermelho,mas não aceitava que no primeiro dia seu na escola,já levasse um tombo espetacular daquele,que era o que acusava a ruidosa risada de Sirius.

Quando viu a sua vista ser livre daquela "coisa vermelha",percebeu que aquilo de tratava dos cabelos longos da menina,que o olhava com o rosto vermelho,apesar de ainda estar sentada em cima de sua barriga.Em um segundo de espanto e vergonha por ter uma menina sentada em cima dele,ele começou a ouvir e garota lhe pedindo desculpas muitas vezes enquanto a unica coisa em seu rosto que não estava vermelho eram as iris extremamente verdes.

- Oh,me desculpa! é que sou nova aqui entende? e eu não estava conseguindo abrir essa porta idiota do trem,e então quando consegui finalmente abrir eu cai! E em cima de você! Me desculpa! - a menina de cabeos ruivo disse isso muito rapido,e de forma afobada.

Mas,depois desse unico segundo no qual James ficou sem ação,o garoto tomou uma expressão raivosa e começou a gritar em plenos pulmões para que a garota,que mais tarde ele descobriria que se chamava Lily Evan,saisse de cima de sua barriga por que ela estava o esmagando,e descontando toda a sua raiva em cima dela,a chamando de "Idiótica cabeça de fogo" e "Pequeno demônio do fogo" entre outras coisas.

Mas se vocês,caro leitores,acham que ela deixou por isso mesmo,estão muito enganados,a menina que antes estava apenas vermelha,então simplesmente ficou tão ruborizada que parecia que todo o sangue existente em seu corpo,havia ido para a cabeça,mas dessa vez não era de vergonha,e sim de pura raiva.

E então,esse dois tiveram a sua prmeira grande briga,onde havia uma grande chuva de saliva,onde um tentava ficar mais vermelho ou mais furioso que o outro,onde eles gritaram até quase ficarem roucos ( e onde Sirius quase morreu de falta de oxigenio de tanto rir),porem com a intervenção de um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e aparecencia cansada,que havia saido assustado da mesma cabine que Lily,conseguiu com sucesso apaziguar os animos,sendo atentamente observado por outro garoto,esse já mais gordinho e de cabelos muito loiros e finos.

Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew eram como se chamavam os dois garotos que acabaram com aquela barulhenta briga.

James logo de cara simpatizara com os dois,sabe aquela coisa de quando você olha para cara de uma pessoa e pensa que você se dará bem com ela? Bom,foi simplesmente isso que aconteceu com James.

Lily após o sermão que escutou de Remus,apenas se despediu dele de forma educada,lançando um olhar mortal à Potter e foi em direção ao banheiro,que era onde ela estava indo antes de cair em cima do "trambolho" como ela apelidaria James futuramente.Potter apenas metralhando as costas da ruiva até ela sumir atra de uma porta passando para outro vagão,voltou seu olhar para Lupin,que soltava o ar contido em seus pulmões pela a boca,de forma cansada.

O outro garoto notando o olhar de Potter em cima de si,sorriu sinceramente e se apresentou,falando também o nome de seu colega que até aquele momento se mantinha quieto.

Bom,e foi assim que o "quarteto fantastico" se conheceu,por causa de uma briga entre dois cabeças duras.Entre aqueles quatro garotos nasceu mais que uma amizade normal,mas sim um sentimento de fraternidade,onde eles realmente se consideravam irmãos de sangue,mas melhor que isso,por que eles puderam escolher quem seria seus irmãos.

Na verdade,eles se tornaram tão amigos por causa da simples razão de que de alguma forma eles eram carentes de atenção ou de compania,pois James era filho unico,sendo assim sempre teve vontade de ter um irmão,Sirius,até tinha um irmão,mas ele sempre crescera aprendendo de que não devia brincar com ele,pois ele era muito nobre para ter qualquer relação com o garoto,Remo era orfão,e morava com seu avô,que estava tão velho que em vez dele cuidar do neto,acontecia ao contrario,era Remo que cuidava do avô e Peter? Peter sempre precisou que alguem o defendesse,e então os outros tres garotos o consideravam um irmão mais novo.

E para completar o circulo de amizades que essa briga proporcionou,Lily Evans e sua melhor amiga,Marlene McKinnon,eram bastante próximas de Remus,o que as vezes resultava em algumas reifeiçoes com os 6 reunidos na mesa,mas que tambem resultava em implicancias trocadas entre James e Lily,o que divertia Sirius e Marlene e deixava Remus em uma situação ruim,por que não sabia se defendia ou o melhor amigo ou a amiga,preferindo manter-se calado,ou segurando o riso,por que as vezes as brigas chegavam a um nivel onde era impossivel não ver a insanidade que era a relação entre aqueles dois.

Mas então você me fala:"Opa! eles não tem nenhuma relação!".É claro que eles tem,não é umas das melhores,é apenas uma relação conturbada,onde nenhuma das partes queria melhorar aquilo que havia acontecido entre os dois.

James então adotou uma politica onde sempre seria lucro qualquer tipo de implicancia,ironia,sarcasmo,ou respostas mal educadas que ele dirigia à ruiva,por que para ele,aquela grota tão irritante,tão certinha e tão educada,com aquele cabelo vermelho dela,precisava ser tratada daquele jeito.

Tsc,tsc,tsc...o que aquele pobre garoto não sabia,é que aquela era só uma fase,a tão famosa Fase 1: Implicancia.

**N/A:**

Mais uma fic,que eu quero apoio,por que estou bem animada com ela.

Não sei quantos capítulos terá,mas não serão tão poucos quanto a Perfeito.

E a inspiração veio da minha vontade de escrever,na verdade faz tempo que eu tinha tido essa idéia,mas eu engavetei por pura preguiça . 

Mas deixando a minha falação para lá,espero que tenham gostado do comecinho,por que está sendo escrita com muito carinho.

E quem quiser entrar em contato comigo,o meu MSN é: que é isso.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Fase 2: Desafio.**

James Potter então,até seu quarto ano,irritava Lily de qualquer forma,sempre sorrindo vitorioso quando o rosto pálido da menina se tingia de vermelho ticiano,mas ao contrario do que acontecia no inicio,as brigas dos dois já não eram mais tão engraçadas,os Marotos e Marlene agora viam aquelas discussões como coisa rotineira,onde podiam muito bem tomar café da manhã tranqüilamente,mesmo tendo a pior discussão da semana,que eles agiam como se tudo estivesse na perfeita paz,o que deixava muitos dos habituais telespectadores espantados.

Mas a essa altura os Marotos já era um grupo bastante popular em Hogwarts,e como todo garoto de 14 anos,James já sentia interesse por algumas garotas de sua idade,enquanto Sirius já as agarrava a muito tempo,Remus era muito romântico para tentar qualquer tipo de "aventura" e Peter parecia ser o único que tinha parado no tempo.

Conseqüência dessa popularidade desses quatro amigos só podia ser uma única,um grande numero de garotas de várias séries interessadas neles,o que deixava Sirius em uma situação mais vantajosa.

Mas o quarto ano era um pouco diferente. Era um ano no qual as duvidas adolescentes começavam a aflorar nas cabecinhas dos jovens,e isso não poderia ser diferente com James,certo?

E uma dessas coisas adolescentes que o incomodava,era uma súbita raiva que tinha de Lily por ela não querer sair com ninguém,com nenhum garoto que já havia pedido para ter um passeio em Hogsmeade com a garota,o que mostrava a James o quanto ela era arrogante,ele não entendia que muitas vezes garotas da idade dela não sairia com qualquer garoto,e sim espera um príncipe encantado para lhe dar o primeiro beijo.

Em um dos intervalos de aula no qual James estava sentado em um banco do pátio de Hogwarts,acompanhado por duas garotas que tagaleravam ou riam de suas piadas,Lily Evans,carregada por alguns livros andava com determinação até a região onde ficavam as estufas de Herbologia,mas antes de chegar à metade de seu caminho,um rapaz um ano mais velho,chamado Amus Diggory,a parou para conversar um pouco. Potter acompanhava a cena de perto,vendo que primeiramente Diggory conversava com a ruiva tendo em sua face uma expressão meio desconfortavel e constrangida,para logo depois receber um sorriso sem graça e um olhar de "sinto muito" de Evans,se despedindo da garota para que ela continuasse seu caminho.

"Mais uma vez a tirana Evans entrou em ação" – pensou James,como se preocupasse com os sentimentos de Diggory,sendo que na verdade tinha uma rincha com ele desde o campeonato de Quadribol do ano anterior.

Vendo ela continuar seu caminho,o garoto teve uma vontade súbita de segui-la,misturada com uma curiosidade que ele não sabia de onde vinha,mas ignorando esse segundo sentimento ele apenas foi atrás dela até chegar à estufa onde normalmente tinham aulas. Se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra,esperando que ela entrasse na estufa e a fechasse,para que ele chegasse um pouco mais tarde e pudesse ver o que ela estaria fazendo.

O garoto foi até uma das paredes de vidro da estufa e olhou para dentro,esperando ver alguma coisa realmente excitante,mas acabou por descobrir apenas que Lily ia até aquele lugar para estudar um pouco mais sobre a matéria.

Potter ficou ali parado por alguns segundo,vendo a menina concentrada em sua lição e tentando cuidar de uma planta um tanto rebelde demais. Era inevitável não notar que Lily precisava urgentemente de aulas sobre aquela matéria,ou seria reprovada nos exames finais que seriam dali um mês,mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a planta deu uma investida um tanto repentina,fazendo com que a ruiva caísse de seu banco na tentativa de esquivar.

James não agüentou ver à aquela cena ridícula e soltou uma gostosa (e escandalosa) gargalhada,o que fez Lily perceber que não estava sozinha como pensava.

- Quem está aí fora? – ela perguntou de forma educada enquanto levantava - se do chão,passando a mão por sua saia de pregas,tirando a terra da mesma.

Mas sua expressão mudou completamente quando James fechara a porta da estufa atrás de si,ainda rindo a plenos pulmões,o que deixou Lily vermelha como naquela primeira briga dentro do trem,mas dessa vez alem de raiva,também sentia vergonha por ter passado por uma cena tão ridícula logo na frente dele.

Agora dentro do lugar,James sentiu o quanto estava calor ali dentro e tirou sua capa do colégio,notando que a garota também estava sem a sua (e que ficava muito bem sem ela,ele teve que admitir)

- O que raios você esta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou entre dentes – Desinfeta! – ela completou enquanto pegava uma pena e recomeçava as suas anotações,não notando que agora Potter se acomodava no banco do outro lado da bancada de onde estava sentada.

- Hey energumena,por que não pede ajuda ao Frank Longbottom? Ou ao Remus? – ele falou,ignorando a pergunta da garota,enquanto tentava espiar o que ela escrevia. – deixa de ser arrogante e cabeça dura e vai pedir ajuda,você é um desastre em Herbologia!

A ruiva apertou a pena no pergaminho,fazendo um largo furo no mesmo,enquanto levantava o rosto e tentava manter-se calma. Não era possível que logo eu a chamava de arrogante e ainda por cima ele a estava espiando à algum tempo para ter notado o quanto ela estava sendo péssima em Herbologia.

- Você não tem mais o que fazer não? – nesse ponto Lily já não conseguia mais manter a voz controlada e começava a gritar a plenos pulmões – Vai secar a baba das bruacas que ficam voando à sua volta que você ganha mais,ou então...

Mas enquanto olhava para o rosto enrubecido de raiva da garota de forma entediada,enquanto ela soltava os cachorros em cima dele,James já não a ouvia mais gritar,apenas as fendas verdes que eram os olhos dela naquele momento,e a expressão raivosa que estampava naquele momento o que normalmente era uma face doce. E então aquela curiosidade de antes se acendeu novamente em seu peito,mas naquele momento ele sabia qual era a sua curiosidade,e por que não mata-la?

Então de forma repentina ele se levantou,derrubando o banco em que estava sentado com o movimento,colocou a mão na nuca ruiva de Lily e a puxou para si,colando seus a garota fora surpreendida com aquele ato,e estava no meio de um rosário de defeitos que estavam sendo jogados em cima de Potter,não soube o que fazer diante daquilo,ficando sem ação.

James,como se já tivesse feito aquele tipo de coisa muitas vezes antes,passou de forma tímida sua língua sobre os lábios da garota,que fora de si,deixou que ela explorasse sua boca.Mas aquele beijo durou apenas alguns segundos,pois Lily acabou caindo em si e empurrou o garoto,olhando a face dele enquanto ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Seu nojento! – ela estava com os olhos vedes marejados – Quem você pensa que é para roubar um beijo de mim? Ainda por cima o meu primeiro beijo! – ela tomou fôlego,de forma exasperada – Por que não agarrou qualquer uma daquelas vacas que babam em cima de seu mingau todo café da manhã? Elas que mereciam ser beijadas por você,um ser idiota que pensa que é o dono do mundo,que o universo roda em volta de seu umbigo. TE ODEIO POTTER! – e depois de gritar essa ultima frase,Lily saiu correndo da estufa,deixando todo o seu material e um James totalmente atordoado (e maravilhado) pensando em seu primeiro beijo.

Após aquele dia,o relacionamento dos doois,que antes era explosivo,se manteve tenso,onde nenhum deles brigavam ou se criticavam,fazendo com que seus amigos não entendessem a situação,nunca que as refeições daqueles seis tinham sido tão silenciosas.

Enquanto seus amigos tentavam chegar à uma conclusão,James pensava no porque de ter roubado um beijo de Lily.Muitas garotas mais bonitas que ela já haviam pedido para sair com ele,mas ele não as aceitaram por que não sentia nenhum interesse por elas,e então por que ele havia sentindo aquela curiosidade e impulso de beijar Evans? Nem bonita ela era,tão sem graça,nunca se arrumava e só usava o cabelo preso em um rabo de cabelo,só preocupada com seus estudos,e nunca havia saído com nenhum garoto,sempre os rejeitando.

"É isso! É isso! Tive vontade de beija-la para provar que ela não era impossível,por que ela é um desafio para qualquer garoto!" ele chegou à essa conclusão em uma noite sentado à frente da lareira,no salão comunal já vazio. "Mas eu já consegui vencer esse desafio,afinal,já a beijei. Mas ninguém vai acreditar em mim, e como provarei para todos?" nesse momento seus olhos pararam em cima de um aviso de passeio de Hogsmeade para a próxima semana,mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos,quando o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

O olhar do garoto foi automaticamente para aquele ponto,encontrando uma Evans um pouco despenteada e (milagre!) de cabelos soltos. Os dois trocaram um olhar de milézimos de segundos,e bufando Lily voltou a subir às escadas.

James voltando mais uma vez seu olhar para o quadro de avisos,perguntou de forma mecânica:

- Evans,quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade? – ele terminou frase voltando a olhar as escadas do dormitório feminino,encontrando a ruiva parada no meio de seu caminho,de costas,impedindo James de ver qualquer reação dela diante a pergunta,mas a sua duvida foi respondida quando ela se virou e mantinha em sua face uma expressão de intenso nojo.

- Me poupe Potter! Eu e você em hogsmeade? – ela perguntou apontando para ele de forma irônica –Nunca! Até nunca mais!- e ela subiu as escadas até fechar a porta de seu dormitório atrás de si.

**N/A:**

Sei que o James ta chato,mas é que pensem bem,ele é apenas uma criança ainda,e diga que não que existe ainda muito garoto de 11 anos chatooooo mas que quando cresce viram a simpatia em pessoa? E pensem bem,os dois se odeiam desde o primeiro olhar,daí só pode nascer um amor né?

Muito obrigada pelas as reviews.

E deixem mais para essa pobre autora . 


End file.
